The Daughters of the Sun
by goddesses-r-cool
Summary: Serena had made a choice outside of her choices as the key. She became a mentor to four amazing girls, daughters of Helios. When these girls bring back memories to their mothers, will their friendship be risked? Spoilers for 12 in chap 4 and up.R&R please
1. Switch

OK this is my first real idea...I hope you likey. Please read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OLDER generation, but I DO own Kerry and Mercy and characters to come.

_

* * *

_

_"Kerry!" the middle-aged woman called out her name._

_"Why are you following me?" the girl demanded._

_"Meet me at this apartment at three this afternoon." Kerry turned around. She saw a vision of an apartment, and it was the same one a few blocks away from her house. She caught a glimpse of the woman. She was beautiful, with green eyes and curly hair. The woman mouthed out a name._

_"Serena?" Kerry asked. The lady opened her mouth._ "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Kerry Killingsworth woke up with a start. She wondered who Serena was. In previous dreams, the mysterious woman said that she had answers about her golden necklace, in the shape of a sun, and why Kerry could do what she could do. Kerry picked up the phone line, her long, layered honey-blonde hair tangled and somewhat greasy.

"Yes...Okay, Mercy, I'll let Kerry know." Kerry heard her mom talk to her best friend. Kerry knew it was wrong, but her green eyes were already changing from her original color to her mom's brown eyes. She was suddenly in her mother's body, while her mother was laying helplessly in Kerry's bed.

"Oh, Mercy?" Kerry used her mother's usual Spanish accent.

"Yes, Mrs. Killingsworth?" Mercy Saratoga asked in her beautiful voice, which she used for singing in her band.

"My daughter is going to date Chris, okay?" Kerry teased.

"She hates Chris...wait," Mercy said mostly to herself.

"Okay, Merce. I couldn't help myself!" Jimena's tough voice turned into giggles. It was the first time that Kerry didn't use her power on teachers or her piers. They were always so helpless.

"Kerry, you haven't done this before. If Mom finds out that I'm talking to you, I mean, your mom, she'll babble about her new tour." Kerry imagined that Mercy was rolling her eyes. Kerry saw something move in the corner of her eye. Odd...her dad was at work and her mom was in a trance.

"Ker? Are you there?" Mercy asked.

"Sorry, I spaced ou..." Kerry stopped in mid-sentence. There was her body, cocking its head.


	2. Surprise

"Mom? How did you-" "Switch us back," Jimena ordered. Kerry whispered 'hold on' into the phone before she switched the bodies. "Now hold your amulet." Kerry did. "Mercy, stop time." Jimena told Kerry's friend. Kerry's eyes widened. If her mom knew Mercy's power and hers, did her mom have a power? All of a sudden, the clock stopped ticking. The microwave stopped turning. Kerry smiled. Now she knew what Mercy felt like when she stopped time. "Ker Bear," Jimena began, "do you remember how I used to introduce you to all of these girls every few years?" Kerry nodded. "Do you remember the story I told them? You thought it was a fairy tale." Kerry's smile faded. She was one of them? "You are the daughter of Helios, Selene's brother. He wanted to help Selene, so he blessed his daughters with powers to help Selene. He did this so that his daughter's would defeat the Atrox in the day, when Followers were less noticeable. He gave his daughters sun amulets to detect Followers, like the Daughters of the Moon." Kerry wanted to crawl into a hole. She had always believed that her mother's groups were just book clubs reading on mythology. "This means that I am the mentor for the Daughters of the Moon, and Serena is the mentor for the Daughters of the Sun. I will NOT teach you. Serena will." Jimena took out a briefcase that was full of pictures. She saw one of her mother and the lady from her dreams. They looked like they were going to a prom. Kerry turned it over. The back said: Serena and Jimena - Crime fighting 2003. Kerry wondered if they were cops, but then she understood. Serena and Jimena were goddesses too. 


	3. Weirdness

**Do you hate me or what? You just don't R&R? Oh well. Once it's longer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Catty, the only one in this chapter I did not make up. Otherwise, no stealie!**

Mercy's POV

Mercy thoughtfully stared out the window. What was happening? How long did she have to keep time frozen? Was it Kerry or her mom who told her to stop time? Why was her art teacher standing in front of her…wait, what?

"Hello, Mercy," Ms. Turner stood in front of her. For some reason, Mercy started to think about Kayla Turner. She said that her dad was never home, and her mom worked at the school. Mercy was never friends with her. She seemed queer, and once she had seen her literally hovering over the ground. Mercy knew she wasn't dreaming because she had once seen her friend trans…

"Mercy! Is your mom home?" Catty practically screamed. Mercy saw that Ms. Turner was clenching her necklace shaped like the one her mother had sometimes fashioned.

"Upstairs," Mercy hoarsely whispered. How could time have restarted? Mercy had never failed. She was really good at her power...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Celia (**a/n I'll tell you later why no last name**) practically fainted. She was cutting through this girl's, particularly the most popular girl in school's, yard, and she saw Kerry (the girl) be told to hold her sun amulet. Celia had never noticed that they had the same necklace, but that's not the point. She did that, since she was curious, and the things outside stopped moving! She must have been seeing things. She was very good at breaking and entering, since she and her mother were moving around a lot (but her father at least had a house), so she climbed up the fence along the side of the house(**a/n how they always have those in movies and how people have the taste to buy those, I don't know**) and carefully took the screen off of the opened window. She climbed in and took Kerry's crutches (used when she had a sprained ankle two weeks ago) and she concentrated. Her body started to wiggle and wobble, and she appeared in a hospital. She concentrated more and her left shin started to wobble. It was soon in a cast. She beamed thoughts of her being a patient. She was going to tell them that she felt sick, and would see what was wrong with her. At this moment, she realized that all was still frozen. Except for a woman with curly brown hair…

**Mwoahhahaha! Mwoahhahaha! TEEE HEEE HEE HEE! I will leave in suspense! Well, that is if you R&R…**


	4. Explanations

**FHChick - Thank you. Believe it or not, you are the first to recognize my genious in a review! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM. I just own DOTS. (Hey, its spells "dots!")**

**Well on with the story! Please R&R.**

* * *

Kerry's POV

"Mom," Kerry's eyebrows cocked as she spoke, "did you hear that?"

"Honey, I think you might be dreaming. Mercy hasn't started time yet."

Kerry looked up the stairs anyway. Nothing unusual. Once again, she was curious anyway. She crept up the stairs and peeked in the small opened crack of her door. She _did _see someone. She saw Celia, a girl from school, wobbling and suddenly disappear. Kerry opened the door, but Celia and her crutches were gone.

Mercy's POV

"Ms. Turner?" Mercy called, her voice braking. "W-was that you?" Mercy walked upstairs to check it out.

"Mercy," Ms. Turner whispered, "all the memories…coming back."

"Say what?" Mercy retorted. She knew that Mrs. Turner was weird, but this was too much. "PLEASE cut the crap. What did you scream for?"

Before we go further, I'll have to tell you one thing if you haven't already figured it out. Mercy had the same good, nice girl reputation her mother had carried. (Well, at least before the 7th book) Good, good Mercy would never even say the "h" word in front of her friends. "MERCY!" Ms. Turner cried. "This is the truth! I'm remembering that I was a goddess and you are one too! And your mom!"

"Are you high?" Mercy asked. "On drugs? Goddesses are beautiful, wear robes, and give hope to people. Sure, I'm "special", but you wouldn't know about that."

Catty realized that there was no hope. She needed to figure out which one of them was the mentor, and what kind of goddess this student was. "Oh, I do know. My power," at this Mercy's jaw dropped in surprise, "was time travel. I had to fight the…" Catty's mind was filled with visions of the same apartment Tianna lived at once and she saw Serena mouthing "Kerry."

"The what?" Mercy inquired.

"Go with Kerry after school. Get time back to normal. I have to go." Catty looked like she was in a trance.

Kerry soon noticed why Catty screamed. It was for two reasons. First, she saw that her mother was in an awkward position. Second, it looked like Vanessa was being crushed by a man with shaggy blonde hair.

Celia's POV

"Get back here! Who are you?" Celia called as she ran after the woman. She ran and ran and ran until she could run no more, or at least until she realized that the woman had disappeared. She sighed when suddenly, a picture flashed in the back of her head. It showed her with Mercy and Kerry, the most popular girls in school, and also with a girl she didn't know so well. She saw that she was holding a skateboard and was very pretty. She wondered who she was. Suddenly, time started again. A receptionist asked who she was, but Celia jumped into a closet and beamed to school.

"Celia, what have I told you about beaming in public?" A maroon-haired woman appeared next to her.

"Mom, I can explain."


End file.
